The present invention relates to a pressing iron furnished with a reservoir having a filling orifice and more particularly to a pressing iron in which the handle forms a protuberance on the body of the iron.
Most steam irons have an elongated handle of cylindrical form extending along the longitudinal axis of the iron and permitting grasping of the iron by taking hold of it with a “hammer” grip of the handle. Such steam irons are generally provided with a reservoir whose filling orifice is disposed on the front part of the iron ahead of the handle. However, the filling orifice then presents the drawback of having a reduced diameter, because of the thinness of the iron at this location, which complicates the operation of filling the reservoir.